Your still my superhero
by Quezacolt
Summary: John feels insecure. What does Brad Pitt have to do with it? (WeirShep)


Your still my superhero

_**Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
I'm chasing after you**_

John Sheppard was never a fear less man. Although he liked to boast he was fearless, several things scared him senseless. Like his relationship with Elizabeth Weir, head of the Atlantis expedition.

It had started just with mutual attraction, he had respected her, and she respected him. But just as quickly, that had turned into a mutual attraction.

And then love.

John had never felt so unsure in a relationship. With other women, he knew it would be a fling for one night, and he would never even have to remember their names. But Elizabeth was different. In this relationship he felt like he had jumped head long into a dark pool, and couldn't find his way back to the surface. She placed her complete trust and love in him, and as he thought about it, it scared him.

He was in love.

John Sheppard was in love.

He knew years of using women would come back and bite him on the ass.

And the scariest thing? He knew if Elizabeth left him right now, he wouldn't be able to go on living. His life was hers now.

_**I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you**_

And so he felt himself shivering. And not from cold. The DVD's sent through to Atlantis included the movie TROY, with Brad Pitt. He could feel Elizabeth in his arms, shivering as she watched the movie with a fascination that scared him senseless.

The entire team was here. Ford, sitting on the other couch, back straight as Teyla sat beside him, her own eyes fixed on the TV. McKay was eating chocolate he had swiped from somewhere, not paying attention to TV at all.

Now they were watching him almost naked.

"Oh come on!" John said loudly, "This is totally wrong! Can we fast forward please?"

Elizabeth slapped his arm.

"Leave it." She said, her eyes still fixed to the television.

John frowned in fear, looking down at her.

"Elizabeth?" He asked looking at her, "Do you like Brad Pitt?"

Elizabeth coughed.

"What makes you say that?" She asked, sitting up in the chair.

He looked from her to the TV where her eyes were still fixed.

Breathing heavily, John looked around. Elizabeth liked an actor more then him!

"Oh…Just because…"

Elizabeth let out a small laugh.

"Don't be ridiculous John." Several people looked at them and 'sshhed' but John ignored them.

He was being foolish. Elizabeth still loved him. Yeah.

_**Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me now**_

"I'll be back." He said suddenly, moving Elizabeth gently over and quickly escaping the room. Elizabeth liked that…guy for then her own lover!

Leaving in a huff, he decided to prove he was as good looking as any actor.

More so.

Yeah.

John ran to his quarters, now pretty much abandoned as he spent every night in Elizabeth's, and dug through the clothes he had left behind.

It was time for drastic measures.

Elizabeth watched the movie with fascination. It wasn't the actor which caught her attention, it was the scenes. Troy. A place long gone but not forgotten in history.

Suddenly John moved her from where she was leaning on his chest, saying a hurried 'I'll be back' as he ran from the room.

Strange.

Sighing, she left the movie which intrigued her so, and decided to go after him, knowing he was likely not to return.

But where to find him?

She checked her quarters and his, but no avail. She checked the rec. rooms and the lobbies, but only the skeleton crew could be seen. Deciding to check the control room and the balcony they often stood on, she walked through the doors to find a familiar song filling the speakers.

**_I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you _**

It was the song by lighthouse, the one John had played when they kissed for the first time. It was their song.

Walking onto the balcony, she felt a hand rise to her mouth.

_**I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm tapping into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you**_

John turned from the table he was setting, to see Elizabeth. He smiled and stepped forward, dressed in clothes given to him a long while ago by the Athosians, a brown thin tee with large belt like things across the front, and brown pants which were tattered and torn at the ends, leather like stitching running down the sides.

And Elizabeth could only gasp.

The table he had dragged outside was covered in candles. The chairs were covered in white material that looked like silk and he had even swiped food from the cafeteria which was cooked.

"John?" She asked, as he led her to a seat. "How…?"

He smiled, his eyes mysterious.

"I've been planning on having dinner out here for a long while."

He would never tell her he had been packing away things for this dinner which he thought would be for when he proposed for the last few months. Of course, he had needed it earlier then planned. She had caught him setting up, he had been hoping she wouldn't have come after him until the movie was over, he had time to take the food and half set the table before she had caught him.

He smiled. She looked at the table then at his face, the silence only broken by the sounds of the ocean gently lapping against the side of Atlantis.

"Why?" She managed to ask, her eyes sparkling with awe.

John grinned.

"I hope you love me, more then Brad Pitt."

Elizabeth laughed.

"There is only one man in my life I love John."

John paled.

"It's you John." Elizabeth quickly answered his silent question. "I love you."

He smiled, a relieved grin crossing his face.

"That's good. For a second I thought I was about to propose to the wrong woman."

Elizabeth nodded, before it sunk in and she froze.

But John was already on one knee.

"I love you Elizabeth Weir." He whispered.

_**There's nothing else to lose  
There's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world  
That can change my mind  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else**_

Elizabeth felt her heart stop.

"And I may be a pain in the ass most days, I may be jerk to everyone around me. But as long as your with me, nothing can make my day as much as you. I want to be able to protect you, I want to be able to love you. Elizabeth. I want to hold you in my arms and be able to call you mine, and I want you to be able to do the same.

I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Elizabeth, numb, nodded.

"There's no one else I would rather spend my life with John." She whispered, as John slid a small band on her finger. Not paying any attention to it, she kissed him deeply.

"Look at the ring." He whispered. She looked down. The normal looking silver band wasn't as normal as it looked at first sight. A green jewel was melted in the middle, and the letter J and E had been engraved like ribbons on both sides of it.

She had never seen anymore more beautiful.

_**Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
I'm chasing after you**_

"John. I love it." She whispered, kissing him.

He grinned.

"So, Elizabeth Weir-Sheppard. Hungry?"

She laughed and nodded.

_**I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you **_

"_Do you, John Sheppard, take Elizabeth Weir as your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and wraith, peace and health and Earth and Atlantis?"_

"_I do." _

"_Do you, Elizabeth Weir, take John Sheppard as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and wraith, infirmary visits and killer bugs, and Atlantis and Earth?" _

"_I do." _

"_By the power vested in me by the people of Atlantis, I now pronounce you as husband, and wife. You may kiss the bride." _

"_Thanks Rodney." _

"_No problem Elizabeth. Lucky I went to a lot of weddings on Earth. I remember all the words." _

_Elizabeth and John kissed. _

_**I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you**_

And several days after, Elizabeth and John Sheppard sat down alone to watch Troy, Elizabeth huddled in John's arms, and John knew, their love, was forever.

_**Just hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment here with you**_

**-FIN**


End file.
